


Jailbait

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Cock Rings, Light Bondage, M/M, Misunderstandings, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:46:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a tumblr prompt. I won't provide the whole prompt but what I WILL provide is a brief summary of the story. Tony thinks that, due to his appearance, Loki is around sixteen years old. But Loki quickly clears up this misunderstanding, and true to every other story I've written lately, they have hot sex...aided by magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jailbait

Tony Stark looked longingly over at the large sectional sofa that held the Avengers, more specifically looking longingly at the part of the sofa that held the object of his desire, Loki. Tony didn’t know why the teenage God was so appealing, especially since he had descimated the island of Manhattan, not to mention threw Tony out a window. Normal people wouldn’t think that was hot, but Tony wasn’t exactly normal. He never acted on his desires, Loki had to be either sixteen or seventeen, too young to even be legal. Although even if he was legal, Tony still wouldn’t “Rob the cradle.” on this one. Tony poured himself another whiskey and took a sip, before realizing everyone was laughing. 

“And in attempting to put out the fire on my cape, he made the fire worse! Before the Allmother came in, almost half the room was on fire! My eyebrows didn’t grow back for a month!” Thor was regaling the rest of the Avengers with stories from his and Loki’s childhood. Loki looked quite pissed. 

“He didn’t tell you why I accidently caught his cape on fire, he thought I would be able to make  
beard come in faster to impress Lady Sif, and since he knew that none of the Court Mages would do it for him, he decided to come to me, now mind you, he never bothered to ask if I even COULD do it, he just told me that if I didn’t try I would have to train with him for the entire week, and that he would treat me as if I was as competent as Hogun.”

After everyone finished laughing, Natasha stood up, proclaiming that she and Clint had to get up for an early morning mission, so they had to go bed. Bruce also had to go in for the night, followed by Steve. Thor gave a shoulder squeeze to Loki, telling him to have pleasant dreams. It left Loki on the sofa, and Tony still at the bar. Finally Loki walked over, planting himself on a bar stool.

“Stark, make me a drink.” Loki demanded, in the manner of someone raised as a prince. 

“You aren’t even old enough to drink Princess.”Stark stated bluntly, while taking another swig of his drink.

“What?”

“You’re what, sixteen? The drinking age in this part of Midgard is twenty-one. So no booze for you.”

Loki started laughing, making Tony confused. Was it funny that He had denied Loki booze? Or did Loki think it was silly that Tony THOUGHT he could deny the God of Mischief booze? 

“I had wondered why but-, I thought it was just because of the window- You really think I’m sixteen years old?” Loki was still laughing. 

“Of course, look at you, you’re practically a kid!”

“Sir Jarvis, tell your Master about how old I am.” 

“First recorded appearences of Loki and Thor on Earth range from the 7th to 10th century, but records and datings of blood samples date the brothers further back. Timelines of the rule of Bor and the rule of Odin would be needed for accurate dating.” The A.I. responded. 

“...So definetly not sixteen…” Tony confirmed.

“Definetly not sixteen sir.” 

“I honestly thought you never acted on your romantic urges due to the fact I threw you out of a window. Or perhaps the whole “I am your rightful King” thing. But you seriously thought I was younger than you.” 

“Oh God I am never going to live this down am I?” Tony put his head in his hands. 

“Well, you could bribe me into silence.” Loki shot him a look of desire.

“Okay, I may be a genius but I am totally not following.”

“Allow me to fuck you.” Loki leaned in, till his and Tony’s noses were almost touching. “Let me fulfill your fantasies.” 

Tony blinked, surprised that a, apparently centuries old God was now coming on to him. He went around the bar, picking up Loki in a bridal carry. He carried him to the elevator, going up to the top floor that held Tony’s loft, with the biggest bed in the building. He put Loki down, and went to take off his clothes, but found that Loki had already Magicked them off, along with his own. Tony got down on the bed, trying to seductively crawl toward the God, but his efforts were sabotaged. 

“Where did these chains come from!?” Tony exclaimed, his arms and legs now bound to the bed. Loki just smiled in response, that manic one that he used to do a lot, but stopped when he became less batshit. Loki crouched between Tony’s spread legs, he placed his hand up to the brunette’s entrance. Tony moaned, his ass had so much sensation running through it. Loki was preparing him with, literally ‘magic’ fingers. With small sparks running to his prostate. Tony needed to come so badly. But found he couldn’t, he looked and found that his cock now had a ring around it. 

Tony whimpered when he suddenly found that the sensation of Loki’s magic had stopped. His cock was dripping pre-come, standing red against the rest of him. Loki lined his up his cock against Tony’s entrance, slamming in making Tony yell, due to not only the sensation of being instantly filled by Loki, but the little sparks of electricity shooting through his body, the pleasure was mounting like a rollercoaster. Loki slammed in with the force of an earthquake. Hitting the sweet spot and prostate with each thrust. He hit Tony’s nipples with the sparks, making Tony sob with pleasure. He wished he could either come, or at least touch himself. Loki crouched down, somehow still thrusting with power. He licked Tony’s nipple, and clenched it between his teeth, making Tony grunt and moan. Loki raised up again and buried himself to the hilt, putting his hands on Tony’s hips and almost cracking the bone when he came. Teeth gritted and eyes watering. At the same time he got rid of Tony’s cock ring and did a single pump before Tony came with a scream, crying from the pleasure, his orgasm rushed through him, and crashed at his body like the waves of the ocean during a storm.

When it was over Tony was practically comatose, appearing near death by the way his arc reactor was flashing. Loki undid the chains and cleaned them both up with a flick of his wrist, dressing them both in pajamas. Tony finally shot straight up in bed looking over to see Loki staring straight at him.

“Sorry, I’ve never done anything that intense, I didn’t mean to pass out.” Tony admitted blushing. 

“You just had sex with a God, if you didn’t pass out, well than I wasn’t doing it right.” Loki stated with a grin worthy of Thor. 

“Would you like to spend the night with me?”

“It would be my pleasure.” Loki got them both under the covers, going to bed in a spooning position, being lulled into sleep by each other's breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked this story? Of course you did you dirty bastard, then leave a kudos or comment. Or check out another story. I'm also on the tumblr, where I am known as formulaoneautor. Where you can find other stories, updates, funny or self-deprecating text posts, and re-blogs of stuff.


End file.
